


Inner Strength Chapter 32 Making it up to you

by JoleneBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneBee/pseuds/JoleneBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been ignoring you for weeks because of Quidditch. You two just had a huge fight over it in the great hall. He cancels Quidditch practice for the weekend so that he can make it up to you. Where he satisfies you in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Strength Chapter 32 Making it up to you

When night finally fell upon us Oliver came tapping at my door. Cedric got up to answer it and said, "Late night practice?" Wood nodded and said, "You bet we have to be on our A game if we wish to beat those Slytherin's." He pulled me up from my seat and began to dance with me as he said, "I know we will. We haven't had this good a team since Charlie." He dipped me as he kissed me deeply sending shock waves ringing throughout my body. When he pulled me back up Cedric said, "Will you ever stop blushing at him?" I turned my face away from them and said, "I'm sorry I'll trying to control myself better." Oliver spun me around to face him with my blushing checks and responded, "You better not." Wood began dancing again to celibate the victory he knew he would have near the end of November. Cedric made fun of us all the way out of the room saying things such as to mushy for my taste and so sweet I'm going to hurl. When my feet tired from all the dancing Oliver picked me up into his arms and laid me down onto the bed softly. I sat up and said, "water would be nice." A smile crossed his face as he grabbed a cup from the book shelf and said, "Aguamenti" When the glass was full he placed it into my hand as he kissed my forehead. After I drank the glass I laid down on the bed to rest my head upon his chest. I propped my head up so that I could look into his stunning eyes and asked, "How did you guys practice in the dark?" He shook his head and said, "I lit up the sky using the spell Lumos Solem" I nodded and said, "So is late night practices going to be a common thing until the Quidditch season is over?" He pulled me in tight as his eyes focused onto my face. It was as if he was searching for away to tell me the truth without tearing my heart out. Without words I knew the answer and sat back up while I waited for him to say the words. His body lifted in sync with mine and he said, "Kori. It's not that I want to not see you its just that-" I stood up and said, "It's alright. I understand. Quidditch comes first. I'll show you out. You should probably get your rest." He tried to stop me again but I continued no longer able to look at him, "I'll see around Wood. You know when your not to busy." He pulled me close causing the door to close and said, "I'm not to busy right now. Looking away from his hypnotic gaze I said, "No but you must be tired. You worked hard all day and halfway threw the night. You should get your rest and you won't find it here." He opened his mouth and I said, "Oliver. I'm by natural instinct selfish and I want to be with you. Its taking every ounce of my energy to not be upset, angry, or hurt by you telling me that for at least the next month I will not be able to see you. I knew who you were when I got into this relationship and accepted the fact that I can only ever hope to be second on your list of priorities. I'm not asking you to put me before the thing that you love the most because I want you just the way you are, and I don't want you to change for me. I'm fine with you doing something your passionate about and love so much. All I ask is that you understand why I'm upset at the fact that you don't have time for me." He leaned down and said that he was sorry to which I said, "Liar." I gave him a kiss and said good night. A few days passed in an uneventful light (I hadn't seen Oliver since he left my room that night) until one day I was in the library with Neville and I heard Cedric and Oliver talking feverishly. I could hear Cedric say, "Korilline is a strong woman Wood." Oliver- "I know. She's kind and understanding. She wants me." Cedric was getting more annoyed as he said, "Yes she wants you but she doesn't need you." Oliver was confused as he asked, "What do you mean?" there was a brief pause as Cedric sighed followed by him saying, "You really know nothing about woman do you?" All was quite until Cedric spoke again saying, "Oliver. A strong woman doesn't need you... She wants you. And if you start slacking she'll be fine without you." Oliver than said, "That's what makes her so great. She doesn't need me to make her happy and she can take care of her self." Cedric than said, "Wood. Listen to the words I'm saying not just what you want to hear. Kori doesn't need you to be happy and the only reason she is with you is because she wants to be. Kori has many desirable traits that many people notice and would practically kill to with some one like her. If you start to slack to much in your two's relationship Kori will be 100% fine with out you in her life." It was quite for what seemed like forever until Oliver said, "I'm not slacking. Me and Kori are fine." Cedric than said, "How would you know? When was the last time you even spoke to her?" Me and Neville went a couch that was in their direct eye line but close enough for me to still hear them. Oliver said, "That's not the point. Kori understands how important Quidditch is to me." Cedric than said, "than how come she's here with Neville right now?" Oliver than said, "She's always with Neville what's your point?" I whispered, "Neville put your arm around my neck." Neville did so and I peered over to look inside the Herbology book that he was reading. It was a big black thing I made a face and asked, "What is that ugly creature?" Neville looked and he excitedly said, "Oh that? It's quite interesting. It's called Devil's Snare and it's a plant not a creature." He removed his hand from my shoulder and began to explain it to me. It constricts everything it comes into contact with. Most of the time you don't even realize that your in its trap until it has you. If you fight it than it will kill you really fast, but if you lay there and remain calm than you will have more time to cast the spell to get you out of the situation." Excitedly I said, "what could save you from such a plant?" Neville's excitement magnified as he said, "they hate heat so a well placed fire spell would definitively work." I gave him a slight smile and said, "That's really impressive Neville." He began to blush as he bashfully asked, "What is?" I looked at him and smiled as I replied, "You were able to teach me Herbology with out me wanting to stab my eyes out. You have a real gift Longbottom." Just then Oliver walked over and cleared his throat. I looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Wood." He looked confused as he said, "Hey Bones." I raised an eye brow and asked, "What are you doing in the library? I thought you were leading the Gryffindor team in a practice that will win that cup you so desperately want." His eye widened as he said, "I have to go." With that he ran off never looking back and I simply rolled my eyes. Cedric sat down and asked, "How much did you hear?" I shrugged as Neville said, "We came in around the part of Korilline is a strong woman Wood." Cedric nodded and said, "if its any consolation he does care." I nodded and said, "I know he does." Cedric than said, "He just doesn't understand that if he expects to keep you he should at least speak to you." I shrugged and said, "I can wait. He's worth it." Cedric got a little frustrated as he pinched his nose saying, "but you shouldn't have too." A couple weeks passed and I couldn't help but feel the distance between Oliver and myself grow. Since the library he had barely uttered 4 words to me when ever I tried to speak to him. I was beginning to question in myself weather or not I wanted to keep going in this relationship at all. Oliver wasn't even sitting with me at lunch any more because he had claimed meal times as 'Team meetings.' and when they weren't talking Oliver was coming up with new plays for the team to practice. He seemed happier than he had ever been during this time without me. A part of me couldn't help but wonder if we would be better off apart than stuck in this relationship. Not that I had expressed my feeling out loud to anyone. Hermione was always off running around with Harry and Ron. Well when Harry wasn't stuck in Quidditch practice that is. His attention in the class room did seem to falter the longer this continued, and a apart of me was begging to worry about his grades. I'm sure he was doing fine though with a friend like Hermione his grades were probably better than they have even been in their whole life. I smiled at the thought of her making the two boys put every effort into their home work as they wined and complained about how 'it was to hard.' For that meant that I had at least for how ever fleeting a moment to not study so hard. On the down side it gave me time to see just how neglectful Oliver was being and how lonely I truly was. Just than Jax tapped me on the shoulder with a flower and said, "To the girl who looks the most melancholy in the room." I gazed up into his soulful eyes and said, "Do I?" A smirk played across my lips as he nodded and took my hand in his own while replying, "that you are, and I cannot allow such a beautiful woman like you to be sad a moment longer." My smirk broke and was replaced by a heart filled laughter as I stood up and allowed him to link my arm with his own. He escorted me from the Great Hall in a manner that made me feel like royalty. When we reached the door to leave a hand from behind me intertwined fingers with min and when I turned I was staring into Oliver's eyes as he said, "Kori what are you doing?" I looked at Jax and said, "Where are we going?" In a hushed whisper Jax said, "Room of requirement." I turned to Oliver and said, "we are going to the room of Requirement." Wood got confused and asked, "Why?" I shook my head and said, "You ignore me for weeks and now you care?" His grip on my hand tightened as he said, "I thought you understood." I let go of his hand because he was squeezing to hard and said, "I understand needing to practice 10 hours a day. I don't understand you pretending whether I exist or not depending on when it suites you." He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it before words came out. I looked at him and asked, "Are we good?" He shook his head no. So I asked, "do you have time to fix that?" he shook his head no. Tears started to form in my eyes as I said, "than you don't want to be with me. If you did you would find a way to make this work. I tried but its really hard when you don't even acknowledge that I exist. So go back to your Quidditch because I'm done trying to cross an ocean for you when you refuse to even step over one puddle for me." I turned my attention to Jax and said, "thanks for trying to make this day just a little bit more bearable for me, but I don't think anything can salvage the day. I'm going to my room to cry my eyes out but maybe tomorrow?" Jax smiled at me and said, "Please take all the time you need. Bloody hell if you want some one to come and be a shoulder for you to cry on-" I shook my head no cutting him off as I said, "thanks but I just want to be alone." With that I left both boys standing there at the entry into the great hall and ran all they way back to my room to wallow. I closed the door and fell onto the bed crying as my head hit the pillow. The only thing that brought me peace of mind was that classes were over for the weekend. Time passed slowly as I waited for the sun to set on this terrible day. I hate leaving things between me and Oliver unclear. I just needed space to process what just happened. It feels like we broke up but I never said the words to do so... I couldn't say the words to do so. Even now with the pain in my chest squeezing my heart into a sensation that felt like drowning. I couldn't bring myself to not want to be with him still. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it without looking at who was at the door and said, "Cedric. Now isn't a good time to study. Please understand. I just want to be alone right now." I started to close the door when a hand flew up to stop it from closing as I heard Oliver's voice say, "Please don't shut door on me Korilline." My eyes slowly lifted because I did not believe what my ears were hearing. When I looked into his brown eyes my heart stopped and my knees went weak. Oliver Wood was here. I was silent and he ceased that opportunity to speak, "I'm sorry. I got swept up into the game and forgot to focus on what is really important." He took my hands into his own as he spoke. I looked at him not sure if I had been put under some sort of spell to make me see what my heart desired and asked, "What is that?" He took a step forward and I took a step back. His lip began to tremble as he said, "Us." The squeezing around my heart tightened not sure whether or not to believe the pretty words that were escaping out of his mouth. Oliver took another step towards me and I said, "Lament." the sword appeared in my hand at once causing Oliver to pause before he moved forward more. He held up his hands to show me that he meant me no harm as he backed up saying, "You were right. You were trying so hard to make us work but I wasn't giving you anything to work with. I swear that it will never happen again." I wanted to believe him. He continued speaking, "I'll understand if you don't want to give me another chance, and I will do anything to prove to you that I want you. I want to be with you and I'll do what ever it takes to make this work." I rolled my eyes and said, "And as soon as I say Its alright I forgive you you'll run back to pitch and I'll become nothing but a distant memory once more." He closed the space between us and said, "I'm yours for the entire weekend. That is... If you'll have me." I rolled my eyes and said, "Right because YOU Oliver Wood just canceled Quidditch practice for the entire weekend two weeks before a big match. Like I'm going to believe that." I walked around him to open the door as he said, "I did." My feet stopped and my body paused as he took my hand into his own. He continued by saying, "It's true. You can go ask the twins if you want but... Quidditch means nothing if I don't have you. There isn't anything on this earth more than I want you. I know I got caught up in Quidditch but it was because..." He got silent and I closed the distance and said, "and?" He moved a stray strand of hair behind my face as he gently caressed it while he continued, "I wanted to impress you. In some way I thought that if we won that it would enamor you to me." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his own. Our lips danced electrically and when he began to pull away I hungrily brought him closer so that he could not escape. Even when I couldn't breath anymore I didn't break the kiss I was afraid that if my lips parted from his than he would leave me once more. I was not ready to say good bye to him and wanted to keep him in my arms as long as I possibly could. He didn't push me away and when I finally parted my lips from him just enough to breath I said, "If you're lying to me and you have to go back to the pitch I will so pissed." He lifted me up off of the ground and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His lips crashed against mine as he pushed me up against the door. I moaned into his mouth as the impact took place and I could feel his hard wood pressed up against my flower for the first time. My hips began to grind against his pelvis uncontrollably. He pulled his lips away from mine and his eyes searched my own to see if this was really okay with me. I leaned in closer to him and grindded against him harder as I said, "Oliver. Winning won't make me enamored by you." His voice was husky as he asked, "Then what will?" I stopped moving my body against his as I got down and began to undue a button with each word, "You enthrall me without ever muttering a word." He took a step backwards and I moved with him as I asked, "How long do I have you all to my self again?" Oliver swallowed hard and I could see his member bulging against his pants trying to escape its constraints. My hands exposed his chest as I finished with the last button to his shirt. My eyes lingered over every inch of his chiseled chest as my eyes climbed their way to gaze into his own. When I reached his face I could tell that it was a flush pink color for the blush that was brushed unto his face like a painting. It aroused something in me that made juices begin to flow heavily from my slits as my hand moved across his bear chest unit my fingers were tracing the outline of his shaft. A groan escaped his lips as my hand began to stroke his manhood over his pants. His eyes ravenously looked into my own. There was some thing animalistic in his eyes that both scared and excited me. I sped up the pace on his cock and he threw his head back as he grabbed ahold of my shoulder to keep himself steady. His groans filled the room making wetter for him, and wanting him all the more. Disappointment washed over me when he stopped my hand and I asked, "Am I doing it wrong?" He shook his head no as he said, "Merlin no. Your _extremely_ good at that." I stepped closer to him but he took a step back and held up his hand as he said, "stop." I did as he said and looked into his eyes as he continued, "I don't want you to feel like you  **have** to do this." I grabbed one of his hands and put it up my skirt so that he could feel how wet my clit was and how deeply I wanted him. His fingers began to move gently across my pussy. I stared longingly into his eyes as I said, "I'm not doing this because I feel I have to, or what ever else you told your self. I'm doing this because  **I** want to. I don't know how much or how long I want to go for, but I do know that I want to do it with you."

Oliver's hand pushed my panties aside and began to touch my flaps. A moan escaped my lips as he made contact. Even I had never touched myself there before and a wave of pure pleasure swept throughout my body. He kissed my neck as he gently played with my flaps and slowly made his way to my clit. The room filled with my moans as my hands sloppily made their way to his belt longing to make him feel as good as I did. He stopped my hands and then threw me onto the bed. A pout crossed my face as he said, "I have _a lot  _to make up to you for. This weekend is all about making you happy. So at least for right now all I want you to do is enjoy." Both his hands slipped under my skirt and his strong hands savored every inch of my body as they made their way up my legs to my underwear line. When he found it he began to pull them off me as he kissed my inner thigh from my knees up to my wet pulsing heat. (by the time he reached my flaps the underwear was on the ground) His eyes met my own before he kissed the flaps of my hearing and eager pussy. When his lips met mine it was like no sensation I had ever felt before. My head thrusted back and the sound of unadulterated pleasure escaped my mouth. 

This tongue began to lick my loading wet clit teasingly. So slowly that an aching pain made my back arch against face making his tongue slide deeper inside of me. Screams of pleasure left my lips as I cried out his name. He began to fasten his pace as he devoured my wet juices. One of his hands slid up my body and began to unbutton my cloths. I didn't notice until I could feel his skin touching mine sending sparks through out my body causing me to shake uncontrollably. The reaction he got made him smirk against my clit that he was eating with more enthusiasm bringing me closer to my first climax. His free hand began to play with my nipple sending a thrill shooting through out me. I began to grind against his mouth as his tongue vibrated with anticipation inside me. While one hand was playing with my nipple he took his free hand and played with the spot right above the entrance making an explosion of my wet juices escape my entrance. He lapped up all that escaped me and then laid down next to me. For the first time I had felt awaken to brand new world. No spells were used between us but the magic that happened was almost more than I could of bared. 

A smirk played on his lips as he asked, "How did I do?" I would have rolled over on top of him if my body wasn't a wet noddle and said, "You the best I've ever had." Oliver rolled on top of me and asked, "aren't I the only person who's ever done that?" I nodded and said, "Yeah." His lips played with mine as he asked, "So how did I do?" my body shook with pleasure from even the small touch of his lips brushing against mine. Oliver's eyes lit up as he said, "that good huh?" I nodded my head feverishly unable to speak anymore because the ecstasy had taken over. He touched my warm face and asked, "So am I forgiven then?" He gently kissed my neck as he whispered, "I would be more than glad to try to make it up to you a little more." Before I could react there was a knock on the door. Oliver looked at the door and said, "Go away. We're busy." I guess they couldn't hear us because as he looked back down at me there was another knock. Oliver stood up and said, "don't you dare get out of that bed." He adjusted himself to look presentable as he walked over to answer the door. As he opened the door he said, "We're a little busy right now please come again latter." Cedric stormed into the room and I barely had enough time to jump under the covers in the bed before he saw anything. (I wasn't exactly sure that when I had become completely naked but I didn't care as long as Cedric left soon and I could get the chance to get Oliver naked.) Oliver looked very disappointed as his head dropped and said, "Yes please why don't you come in. I was only trying to make up with my girlfriend, but you know what ever." Oliver clearly annoyed shut the door. Cedric than spun around and said, "I told you so. I said if you kept ignoring her that you would loose her."Oliver than pointed and said, "She's not lost she's right over there." He gave me a wink and a blush washed over my body as remember what was going on right before Cedric interrupted us.

Cedric turned to me and said, "Do you want me to leave?" I shrugged and said, "A little bit yeah." Cedric's face had a wave of sadness cross it and I added, "I was being extremely... stimulated before you came in. And was about to be stimulated some more." Cedric's sadness turned into confusion as he asked, "what?" Oliver pulled him over and whispered into his ear the events that just happened before he walked in and than he said, "Oh and ew. I really didn't need to know that, but I can now see why you both want me to leave. I just came because Jax said that you were crying your eyes out in here and I wanted to... help." Oliver than said, "she's been crying about something but honestly I don't think I need your help. Thanks for stopping by. Please leave." I gave Oliver a look and he said, "What? I wasn't done... Playing yet." Cedric than said, "Oh so that's what were calling it now?" I laughed and said, "Cedric you can stay, but I'm going to need you to turn around so that I can-" before I finished Cedric had spun around and I put back on my cloths trying to avoid looking at Oliver. Later we were all sitting on the couch and Cedric said very confused, "So you canceled Quidditch practice for the entire weekend just to spend time with Kori?" Oliver nodded as he replied, "Yeah. You know after I had a mini panic attack on the field. One of my team mates had to pretty much kick my butt to get me to understand that I was in the wrong." I muttered, "I like them." Both the boys gave me a look and I said, "what I personally have been wanting to slap you for months over your constant ignoring of me." Oliver pulled me close and said, "Looks like I haven't apologized enough, but Cedric I really don't want to be talking about Quidditch right now." Cedric went speechless as you could tell that he was baffled by Oliver's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to read more about their story it can currently be found on Quotev.com but due to not being able to put sexual content on it I might be moving it all over to this site here shortly. So if you guys want to read the slow burn of their characters as well let me know if you would prefer me to put it on this site as well or if you all just want the down and dirty stuff so to speak lol. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
